Loki's sacrifice
by LokiFletcherGirl
Summary: 11 chapters full of feelings, emotions and action! I want also to thank my friend who draw this marvelous picture of Loki and Eilidh! ************************************************************************************************* When the story reach the 1.000 readers I will put one extra chapter!
1. Chapter 1

He was in there all alone. In the darkness of his prison, in the darkness of his lost soul. Loki was alone but this didn't mind him his all life was alone. It was 1 year before when he learned the truth when he understand. All of them was strangers for him he never had a home, a family. He hate all of them, except Frigga she accepted him and grown him up as he was her son. She was his real mother. This was the only true in his life. The rest was a big lie.  
Suddenly, the door open and –she was there- Frigga get inside she hugged him and he felt her love her tenderness. She unlocked his shackles and then he was free(!) to hug her and to talk to her about what he was feeling. But he didn't he stayed there and staring her with his shiny green eyes, like the little deer he had captured once and then he had set it free before Thor find it and kill it. Finally, his mother start to speak. "Loki, I missed you so much my son. Do you want to speak about what happened to Midgard, sweetheart?" Loki didn't answer. So Frigga talk again "Darling, I know that all of those things were too much for you. But, try to understand that we love you and you are part of this family. I know you are a worthy son we all know this." Loki's eyes shined again he hugged his mum and then he said "Mum I missed you too. Please take me from this awful place. Please let me try again." Frigga look at him with her tender eyes. And she said to him "Loki are you sure? Do you tell me the truth? Did you change?". Loki hugged her again. Her hair was smelling peach her favourite fruit. "Yes." he replied "I have changed you have my word. I could never lie to you, you know this." Frigga wiped her tears and then she told to the guards "Take my beloved son from this awful place. Give him some new clothes to wear and something to eat. Treat him well. Loki, your prince is back." She get up and smiled Loki. He smiled to her too. Time for a new start he thought time to try to understand Odin.

"A new day rises for our kingdom. Loki, our prince is back he is sorry about what he did but, you will be pleased about what he will do. My brother is back. Let's drink my friends to celebrate about this about him and about his new beginning. For Loki!" Thor said and sat to his chair. His brother is back what a great new. His greatest ally who he began his worst enemy was back. He was next to him again.

Loki seemed happy but he was really confused about what he would do next. An idea came to his mind. He poke Thor and he whispered "I want to go to Midgard again. To fix what I did. To apologize. Please brother." "Ok, Loki " Thor whispered too, "We 'll go to Midgard. Also I want to see Jane again." "Thank you brother" Loki said with a smile. They would leave the day after tomorrow until then he would read about the mortals in Midgard. He would learn thinks about them and he would be ready.

The day came sooner that Loki expected. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor and Loki approached to Bifrost. Heimdall was there when Loki saw him he felt a sharp pain to his stomach. He remembered what he did to Heimdall last year. _He must be really angry with me _Loki thought. "No, my prince I am not angry with you. No anymore" Heimdall said. _Right, he can read my thoughts._ Loki thought again. "I am really sorry Heimdall" Loki apologized. "I know my prince. I know. So, where are you going today?" gatekeeper asked. "To Midgard" Thor replied. "Follow me then" gatekeeper told them. They looked each other and then the princes followed him.  
The Bifrost was ready. Loki and Thor stand before the portal and then they stepped in. "The adventure begins" they thought together.

Two hours later in Asgard.  
_Heimdall, do you hear me?_ Odin thought. _Of course, Allfather._ Heimdall replied. _I want you to observe Loki everywhere he goes. Is that understood?_ Odin asked. _Certainly, my king_. Heimdall replied.

Finally, they were to Midgard! In the Avengers tower. Tony approached them and then he said "Hey Thor. Why is Loki with you? And what does he want?" Loki looked Tony like a homeless puppy. "Calm down, my friend. My brother and I came here so Loki can apologize. He changed." Thor replied to Iron man. "Well, why to believe you?" Iron man asked him with a doubt to his eyes. "Because, my friend, Heimdall told this. And believe me he knows everything even though your innermost thoughts" Thor said calmly. "Ok, then." Iron man said "Come here. Go to the hall and find Steve and Nat. They will tell you what you have to do." "Ok. We are coming" God of thunder said. They moved downstairs and then they find Nat and Steve talking. When they saw them Steve spoke "Come Loki. We will show you the way."  
"But… how did you learned it so fast?" Loki said confused. "You know that here in Earth or Midgard as you called it. We have developed technology. We communicate through these things. There are like walkie talkies" Nat said calmly. "Now, let's start!" Loki sat to the soft sofa and said "I want to redress about what I did. I want people know that I 've changed." "Uhm, we have A LOT work to do! You destroyed the New York city. You made many children have nightmares." Steve said nervously. "I know I caused a lot of pain to you Midgardians. But now I am here!" Loki said with sorrow. "I think the best thing you should do to prove that you are good now is to give a speech. A worldwide speech. What do you think?" Clint that had just enter the room said. "I think it's an awesome idea! Thank you all for your help." Loki said. His mood was improving. "Our purpose is to save lives. And if we can save yours, we will." Clint replied "So, let's prepare you and your speech." "Let's do this!" the pale prince said.

The Avengers had take care Loki all these days. In all the world were posted posters that they had inscription about when was Loki's big apologizing speech. Every person in Midgard was looking forward to this day because they would have the chance to deride Loki and blame him about their problems. Loki was looking forward this day too because this speech was his key for his expiation.


	3. Chapter 3

The day finally came. Loki wore his Midgardian suit and then he went in the Coliseum Hotel for his big glorious speech. First time in his whole life he was so excited about what follows. In the hotel, was a crowd of people, maybe thousands of them was there to hear him. For a moment he felt a knot in his neck. But then he regained his confidence. The time has come. Loki step in front of the podium. And he spoke. "Hello, Midgardians. I know that I had cause you a lot of disasters before two years in New Mexico and before one year in Germany and in New York. But, I regret. I sincerely did. I was as you say in a psychological dead end. I ask you to forgive me. Please, forgive me. I am truly sorry that I tried to rule you without your consent." Loki said. Then a pause followed. A man found the chance to speak. "Well, Loki right? I think that you would be a better ruler than ours. But, also I want to ask you Why Earth?" the man said. "Well, yes my name is Loki and thank you for your good words. I choose Earth because you are the nearest kind to Asgardians. I thought that if I ruled you I would prove to my father that I am a worthy son. That I am a ruler like he is. I thought… " Loki said with sadness.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Odin also was hearing his son. Then he understood that all these year he wasn't treating equal Thor and Loki. His son was right and also his anger was justifiable. Now, he knew.

Back to Midgard, Loki could understood his father feelings so he took courage and said "I am sure that my father understood my feelings and he feels sorry because he created them. Now, my beloved Midgardians I want to ask you Do you forgive me?" Loki asked with agony. The crowed didn't answer. But, Loki continued "I ask you to forgive me for destroying your planet and causing your children nightmares. WHY you can't forgive me? All of you, you have made none mistake in your lives? If you don't then I understand why you can't accept my apologies. But, you that you have made mistakes in your lives, mistakes that you regret. You know how I feel. So, I am asking you again Do you forgive me?" Loki was disappointed and gone to leave but ,this moment a kid escape from his mother hug and moved forward to the podium. He asked to talk and Loki gave him the microphone. The kiddo started to talk "I Mr. Loki, I forgive you. And I believe that and the others should." Loki spoke with sweet voice and said "Midgardians, you heard him. You heard your future. Will you make him a favor and forgive me?" The crowd was socked. Everyone knew what word he or she should tell and they did. A big YES OF COURSE resounded in the Hotel, a enormous YES OF COURSE in every language resounded in the whole planet. Loki smiled. And replied "Thank you very much. Have a great day and a great life, Midgardians" He hugged the kid and then he stepped off the podium. Everyone start to clap his hands. _The day is over_ Loki thought. But then a young lady in the crowed shout his name and told him to wait. And the pale prince, like enchanted stand there and wait her.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl, was around 19 years old and she was pale too. She had brown hair but not very long and two beautiful big warm brown eyes. Her face was like his. She was smiling but he could understand that in her life a lot of pain had hurt her. Her name was Eilidh. She had a really interesting name and as it seems she had and an amazing personality. Her voice was warm and full of life. Loki understood. He was in love. In love with her. But how he could? He just met her.  
Eilidh when she saw Loki from near, she saw his beautiful black locks, his shiny green eyes, his wonderful stature. She have heard his melodic voice before. She saw how much painful Loki's life must was from his face, his eyes were full of pain and grief. She was in love. In love with him. And it was simple. It was love with the first sight.  
"Loki, I want to speak with you for a while. Can I?" Eilidh asked. "Sure you can it would be my pleasure, my young lady." Loki said with happy tone. He was very pleased because he would spend more time with her he could learn more about her. "Ok, then. Let's go to the K&K café. Do you drink coffee?" Eilidh told Loki. "What is that "coffee" that you are talking about?" Loki asked puzzled. Eilidh laugh and then she said "So you don't drink. Come on let's go and you will see that you will love coffee." Loki followed her still puzzled. As they were walking out of the Hotel, Eilidh was in front of Loki, then a breeze blew, and Loki smelled her hair they smelled like raspberry. This smell made him, feel comfortable and familiar with the girl. He smiled and his face wasn't cloudy any more. It was like, that all these years in his soul, in heart was raining but when he met her rain stopped and sun came and made him look serene. They ,finally, get to the café. They found a table to sit and she ordered two cold coffees, she called them freddo capucino. Their coffees arrived. He drank a sip and then he said "You were right Eilidh. Your Midgardian coffee is marvelous." Loki said and then he drank a second sip. "You see I told you. But don't drink it fast because your stomach." She said and laughed. They were looking each other for a few moments without saying anything, then Loki spoke "You said you want to talk me. So, about what?" "About your planet Asgard, right? And about all your pain and suffer. I want you to tell me your story. I will be really pleased. If you tell me your story, I will tell you mine. Ok?" the pale lady asked him. "Alright then listen my story." the prince said. Loki told her his painful story and now it was her turn. "I always wanted some friends but always they betrayed me with the worst way. I felt abandoned. I cried for days asking myself what I did wrong. Every time was like the first time. Every time I was cursing myself. Every single time my wound was getting bigger and bigger. I was disappointed for myself. Till I met my best friend we had many commons we are like the same person. By the time I met her my life is improving. She helped me to see the world and life with a more optimistic way than I did all these years. That is my story. It isn't as painful as yours but it's a sad story, right?" Eilidh asked him. "Yes definitely it is. But now it's over." Loki replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She pick up the phone and she got up to talk. When she finished she sat again. "I am sorry, about this I didn't expecting to interrupt us" the girl said. "It's ok. I guess your boyfriend wants to learn where are you right?" Loki replied a bit disappointed. "Who? My boyfriend? But I don't have one." she answered him and then she laugh. Loki laughed too. "You have a wonderful laugh you should laugh more often." Eilidh notice. Loki knew that know was the time. He opened his mind and he held her hand. He was now in her mind, in her feelings. And he saw, and he heard all of her thoughts they were too sad that he could ever believed. He grimaced like he was had a sharp pain in his whole body. The girl worried about him. But then he smiled calmly and he reassured her he was ok. The good feeling start to appear in girl's thoughts. Finally, he found that he was looking for her feelings about him. He felt her love about him. He took his hand from hers and spoke "I want to tell you something. You brought the sun in my soul. When I first saw you I fell in love with you. You are my salvation. You are the only truth in my life. I know you feel the same." Loki said and then he caress her cheek with tender. "I also know how crazy that seems but that is the way I feel for you." Loki finished. She took his hand and held it with her hands. "It isn't crazy. It's love." The lady said and kissed him softly his cheek. "I know we feel the same but I want to know you better, to learn more about you. We can spend this week together. What do you think?" the girl told him. "I think that this week will be the best of our lives." Loki said with a smile. "But I have to inform my brother first." "As you want!" the pale girl said. "Can I call him with your phone?" Loki asked. "Yep, take it." She replied. Loki called the Avengers and asked for Thor. "Yes? Thor? Is that you? Ok I want to inform you that I am going to spend this week with a Midgardian girl, Eilidh." Loki said. "_Oh brother did you find a girl?_" Thor asked. Loki smiled and said. "Yes, maybe yes my brother. It is ok to spend…" "_Of course you can brother. I am leaving you now_." Thor interrupt him. "Thank you brother, bye for now." Loki told Thor and closed the phone.

In Asgard, Odin was happy about his son because now he knew his fate. Now he knew his future. His glorious future.

In the Avengers tower, the Avengers were speechless about the news they heard. First all the people in the Earth were loving Loki and now Loki had found a girlfriend. It was just unbelievable. Thor was really happy for Loki. And Tony was telling that Loki's girl would be an ugly monster with definitely bad taste on men. Then Loki send them her picture and a text message "Is she beautiful?" When Thor saw this showed her photo to the others. Another big sock for them. She was so beautiful! Steve told Tony "What happened Tony don't you like the "monster"?" and all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Their week just started the first day they said they would go for sightseeing. They went to every monument in New York and Washington. They also went in the Statue of Liberty. There when they were in the highest place that they would go they stand there for a while watching and admiring the breathtaking view, Eilidh spoke "I know you only two days but I feel that I know you a lifetime." And she hugged him. Loki looked at her puzzled but then he hugged her too. And they saw the sunrise there, together, hugging each other. It was the most marvelous time of their lives. But, they didn't know that danger was approaching.

Somewhere in the universe Thanos and the Other was planning their revenge. First they had to destroy the Asgardian and then make the whole universe theirs. They had to kill the Asgardian…

Loki and Eilidh was spending their week together every day was better than the last one. The last day, at the night, they went to an amusement park. They decided to go to the wheel. They were in their wagon, when Loki spoke "Well, unfortunately our week ends tonight." "Yes, this week ends but we also have the other week for us and all the weeks of our lives for us." Eilidh said with a smile. Loki couldn't believe what he had heard. "You mean that…" Loki wanted to say, but Eilidh put her finger on his lips. "Shhh! Let's enjoy this moment." she told him. He put his hands around her waist and approached her she approached him and she put her hands around his neck. And they kissed.

Thanos was ready to attack to Loki but he saw him kissing a mortal woman. He grinned evilly. Now his target was her. He could destroy him. He would made him sacrificed for her.

The next day, Loki and Eilidh woke up early in the morning Loki went to Eilidh's room to see the sun rise together she was there and waited him. She smiled at him and kiss him softly on his lips. He smiled too. They were watching out of the window and suddenly the door opened Thor came in the room. Loki turned and saw him "Oh, hello brother. Welcome. Here is Eilidh. Eilidh here is my brother Thor." Loki introduced. "Hello. My young lady." Thor said and kissed her hand. "Hello, Thor!" Eilidh said and laughed. "Loki! I must talk to you." Thor said seriously. "Oh no, what happened?" Loki asked. "Thanos and the Other returned and they want to kill you!" Thor replied sadly. "I 'll never let them hurt you." Eilidh said very tender. "I know sweetheart but that battle is over you powers. I am afraid that I have to protect you. Because they will harm everything close to me everyone of my beloved ones. Until, they reach me." Loki said. "Thor can I join to the Avengers?" Loki continued. "Of course brother. But we have to leave from here now. They would be everywhere we have to find them. They mustn't find us first." Thor said. Loki turned to Eilidh. "Go! But be very careful. I love you." She said and kissed him. Loki hugged her and then he left with Thor. Eilidh turned again to the window. She saw a large bird approaching the window. But it wasn't a bird it was the Other.


	7. Chapter 7

She started to run but the Other broke the window and catch her his grip was tight and she couldn't escape. The Other hit her in her head and she fainted.

Loki and Thor were now in the Avengers tower. Loki felt a sharp pain in his head. Someone of his beloveds wasn't safe…Eilidh. "Brother, the Other have Eilidh she is alive I can feel it but I don't know for how long." Loki told Thor. He worried about her. "Let's tell this to the others they will help us find her." Thor reassured him. "So beat it, brother. But hurry up." Loki replied. They ran to find the Avengers. They were here "We know about her, Loki." Bruce said. "But how?" Loki asked. "Because they sent us this video" he replied and he pushed the Play button. In the video was Eilidh, her head was bleeding she had just woke up. The Other appeared in the camera. He held Eilidh's neck and said "Hello, Asgerdian. We have your princess. And she will be safe when you come here. To meet me and my boss Thanos." He put a paper in the camera an address was written there:  
_Walldown, 154  
Come here at midnight_  
_And bring and your friends together.  
_Everybody was speechless. Till Loki spoke "We have to go there to save her. Let me be an Avenger, too. We must help her, to save her." "Loki calm down please and of course you are one of us now. We will help you to save her." Nat said as calmly as she could. "We have to prepare ourselves. About this battle." Tony replied. Everyone agreed. And they started preparing.

Until the night came they left from the tower and they gone to the right address all of them were anxious. Finally! Midnight! The Other and Thanos appeared with Eilidh bounded. Loki pained with this sight. Thanos spoke "We made an agreement but you failed. You regretted it. You join to the Avengers now it's time for you to feel the real pain." "Did you finished?" Tony asked. Thanos didn't speak. "Ok, then. ATTACK!" The Avengers started to kill the Chitauri after few minutes none of them left. "Now, your turn!" Captain America told the Other and Thanos. They were fighting for an hour and half till all the Avengers except Loki was down unable to continue the battle. Thanos approached Loki. He looked him deep in his green shiny eyes. "It's time Asgardian." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Other untie her. So she would see her boyfriend's end." Thanos commanded. The Other obeyed him. Eilidh was now free. She run to Loki's hug and she cried. "Honey, I have to fight." Loki said and kissed her. "I love you till the end of time." Loki said her for goodbye. "Now fight me." Loki dared Thanos. They fought for about twenty minutes but suddenly Loki stabbed stiletto on Thanos' vital artery. While Thanos was dying he stabbed his sword to Loki's stomach. "If I die, you will die with me." he whispered and passed away. Loki looked his wound. He was losing a lot of blood he would be probably dead in a few minutes. In a few Asgardian minutes. If only he had the strength to call Heimdall. Eilidh went next to him she took his head in her knees. "You will be alright. Just tell me what to do to save you!" she said. She was paler now. She was afraid to not to lose him. "Heim-Heimdal" Loki achieved to spell. "Ok. I will call him." she promised. She remembered the words Loki told her to say to open Bifrost."Heimdall! Open the Bridge! Heimdall! Open it now!" she screamed.

Heimdall heard her he opened the Bifrost and took Loki and her from there. Now they were in Asgard. "To the healing room quickly." Heimdall commanded the guards. They took Loki and they left for the healing room. "Eilidh the Asgard is thankful to you because you saved our prince. The Allfather is grateful to you because you save his son." Heimdall said. "He is a hero. He would sacrificed himself to save us, to save me." the girl said. "I know." Heimdall replied "I know."

Back to Midgard the Avengers recovered from the attack against them. Thor searched for Loki and Eilidh and finally he saw the Bifrost's mark and on this mark there was blood. "Oh my…, Loki killed Thanos and the Other just disappeared?" Clint asked. "Yes, he did. But, also Loki is bleeding. He must be to Asgard to the healing room with her. I must go to Asgard ,too." Thor replied. "Heimdall…" before Thor would finish his words he was in Asgard. He ran to the healing-room. He found Eilidh there her clothes were full of his brother's blood. "How is he?" Thor asked. "Not very well." Eilidh replied with sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

Odin and Frigga came to the healing-room, too. Everybody was worried about Loki. The Asgardian doctors were the best in the nine Realms. If they couldn't save him, no one could.  
The time was pasting slowly. All of them were worried. Loki didn't have an improvement. He was dying slowly and with a lot of pain. Frigga was crying in Odin's shoulder. Thor was nervous. Odin was thinking. And Eilidh was suffering like Loki, she could feel his pain. Because when they first kissed Loki told her that from that moment they could feel each other even from miles away. She was really sad. But she didn't mourn him, like Frigga did. He was still alive. There was hope. She believed at him. At his strength. Until the doctor came. The news weren't good Loki had profuse bleeding. There was no hope for him. The doctors would do their best to save the prince, but the possibilities for him to leave were few. Everybody, was in a huge grief. It wasn't fair for him. He had just saved Midgard and the whole universe from an unstoppable hazard. And now he was in the healing-room helpless and hurted. It wasn't fair.

Twelve Midgardian hours ,two Asgardian hours, had passed since Loki entered to the healing-room. Suddenly, doctor came out running. And shouted "Eilidh, who is Eilidh? Loki wants to see you. Immediately!" Eilidh got up and ran into the room. She saw him. She saw him in a really bad situation. "My love?" she whispered. Loki opened his eyes and with a trembling voice he said "I want you to know that I will always love you. Forever, my love. Forever, my salvation. Kiss me for a last time." "I am not your salvation. I am your disaster. Look at you. I brought you in this situation. But I love you, too. I love you very much." she said and kissed him. She stepped back."Eilidh…" the doctor said "Loki is dead, now." She looked at him shocked. "NO! That's a lie. You are a liar. NO! Ha can't be dead." she shouted and started to cry. She become paler than she usually was. This can't be true. Her love couldn't be dead!

She moved out of the room. When the others saw her, they understood. He was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Frigga started to cry more. Thor cried, too. Odin got up and moved in the healing-room. All of them followed him. "I just woke up from the Odinsleep. I have the power right?" Allfather asked the doctor. "Yes. But Allfather don't do this there are possibilities to fail." he said nervous. "He is my son, I have to do this." Odin said.

Then he went next to Loki's body and then he said some Asgardian spells. Loki lifted up and a bright light hugged him. His body slowly absorb it. Odin spoke again and a second light ray surrounded Loki's body. He absorb it ,too. Then Odin stopped. And the prince's body fell softy back to bed. Eilidh didn't know what Odin did. But Frigga and Thor knew. Odin had just tried to revive Loki. They had a small smile in their faces. A small hope in their hearts. Loki, suddenly opened his eyes. His shiny green eyes were full of life. He was short of breath. He looked at Odin and whispered "Thank you, father! Thank you for bringing me back… home." Loki saw that his wound had disappeared. He got up from his bed and went to the girl. She was speechless, she was shocked but, also she was uncontrollably happy. She hugged him and caressed his hair. "You are back. You are here." She said full of tender and love. "Of course I am. I told you I will love you forever and I am here to do it." the prince said. Then he look at his mother and brother. He went to their hug. "My boy. I thought I lost you." Frigga talked first. "Mum, why you didn't had faith to father?" Loki asked her. "The important thing now is that we have you back. We will make a feast!" Thor said pleased. "Ok, brother but first I have to do something really important! Eilidh I want to talk to you." Loki replied. "As you want." the girl said happily.

They went to the Bridge to talk. "Eilidh." Loki said. "I have to ask you something. Do you really love me? I mean I know you love me but are you willing to love me forever? For an eternity?" he asked. "Loki, I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are my life. You are the reason that I am happy when I woke up because I will see you again. You are the reason that happy when I am going to sleep because I will see you in my dreams. An eternity? An eternity is just too little for me to express my love for you. I will love you till the end of time." Eilidh said and a tear flew in her cheek. "I am yours." the girl ended. Loki was very happy. "So I can make you an offer. My father, the Allfather, Odin can make you immortal. So we can be together till the end of time. What do you think?" he asked. "He can do this? He-he can make me…immortal? Let's do this. If that's is the way to spend my whole life with you, I am ready." the girl said. "Ehehe, wait you can't be immortal, now. But in the deification ceremony. I will tell him to make this ceremony the day after tomorrow. So you can prepare for that, ok?" Loki asked. She nodded. They went to Odin to tell him the news.

"All right, I will make you immortal. Now prepare yourself." Odin commanded. "I am going." she said. Eilidh smiled to Loki and left from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The day came. Eilidh had spent two days with Frigga and Sif to learn about how she could behave like an Asgardian princess. She was ready to be immortal. She had woke up really early, she had a bath with fruits and honey. And now Frigga's maids were dressing her up. She would wear a with max dress, a wreath full of white and pale pink flowers. She was wonderful. Frigga took her from her hand and guide her to the big Hall where Odin, Loki, Thor and all Asgardian people were waiting her.

She walked slowly and with confidence. When she reached in the marked place she stopped. She knelt before Odin and she said "I, Eilidh, am here to be immortal. And I am asking you Allfather to make me." she said. "Do you swear that you will use your immortality only for good?" Odin asked. "I swear!" she said. "Then, come here." Odin commanded. The girl went next to Odin. He touched her head and said. "From now till forever you are immortal. May the luck be always with you." the Allfather ended. Everybody clapped their hands and shouted "Eilidh!"

Then a feast followed. Everybody was celebrating for Eilidh's immortality. Eilidh was laughing and enjoying the start of her immortal life. Loki looked at her he felt that he was finally home…!

**_THE END_**


End file.
